Baby, In The Corner
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: One Shot. dealing with events at Kellermans baby her feelings


_Baby's Put in the Corner_

All through her life, baby has been put in the corner. Daddies little Baby… always doing what she has been told, only knowing the 'bright side' of life; never knowing the true reality, shielded from the angst of life, all the heart-aches and the downfalls. If she hadn't went to Kellermans that summer she'd still believe the world was full of good… nothing bad or hurtful, but thankfully she did go and learn just about the true reality of life.

Of course the holiday started off good, staying close to daddy and always covering for her sister who snuck out at night and being a model vacationer… then she seen them, seen him. _Johnny_. Obviously she was attracted to him, practically every female there did… but it was something about him she liked, he knew how to dance; seductively and charmingly. Every girls dream, was a shame for the fact that he was with Penny, practically attached to the hip… a downer. Her dad was trying to set her up with Neil, he was the perfect man… in her dads eyes because he was the stuck up little rich boy who had a promising future, the ideal boy for his little girl; but she wasn't interested, definitely not interested. Playing along with the whole idea of setting them up, she got to go to places normal guests weren't allowed… then she seen Penny, broken and crying.

Making an excuse to get out of the room she ran off to find Johnny, he'd know what to do. Finding him in the gazebo with the regulars dancing the night away, she'd gotten Billy to get his attention and tell him of Penny's where abouts. Yes, she followed them back to the crying Penny and went with them to the house wanting to know what was wrong with her; it was in her nature… to help anyone who needed it, it was her way of life. It had been a shock to find out what was troubling Penny and even more to find out who got her pregnant… Robbie, _a creep. _

Being asked to take Penny's place in the Dance wasn't something she'd expected or necessarily wanted to do because she couldn't dance that well… but being told that she couldn't do it made her mad, not backing down from the challenge she accepted.

Practicing the dance, every day with Johnny was just amazing. The closeness to him, constant touches and how he held her, maybe she was reading too much into things but the feelings she was experiencing were genuine; just hoping that he was feeling the same way. Johnny liked her, it was obvious to him; but he didn't know if he wanted to get too close because soon she'd leave Kellermans and leave his life… ridiculous! What was he thinking, Lust. That's all it is… just a bit of lust, because lets face it her hadn't known her that long… nothing more than a harmless bit of fun. Trying to persuade his brain to believe this, he failed, when he took her to the lake to practice the lift; the banter and the fun that was happening was something he'd not experienced that much in his life, it was just the little things that got to him. Staring into her water soaked eyes he knew, it wasn't just lust, he wanted so badly to kiss her at that moment but he was afraid that he'd scare her away…

Each day before _thee_ night at the Sheldrake was basically just excuses to see each other, neither one was willing to admit to the fact they truly did like each other but neither didn't want to miss a chance of being together… alone. Then came the night. The dance went quite well, and they had a good time; Johnny was quite proud of baby but he didn't admit to it… but the celebration was cut short once they got back to Kellermans and got told about Penny. _A folding table and dirty knifes._ Baby knew she'd have to go to her father, how else would penny be okay, plucking up the courage she went. Of course her father was mad that she used _his_ honest money to pay for a botched-illegal abortion, but she was finding out the duller side of life and she knew that he would have done something similar because its In the human nature to do **anything** to help someone in need.

_Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner_

All his life Sam had been shielding his baby girl from all the less than perfect things in life, but he was mad; that she was associating with _these_ types of people… the drifters moving from place to place never having a secure job, the bad boys who just look for another notch on there bedpost and the girls who flaunt themselves and get 'around the place', Yes! It was appalling; he knew she wanted to change the world but by 'throwing' her life away just for these people wasn't something a respectful doctors daughter should be doing, so he had ordered her to stay away from them especially Johnny Castle.

Having strong feelings for someone, maybe not actual love but strong, pure feelings for someone would make you do anything… like disobeying your father. So she went back to Johnny, she couldn't just cut him out of her life just because her dad was unhappy and mad and they got even closer. In public they relatively stayed away from each other or just didn't make eye contact because her dad would have suspected something, even if they just shared a minute glance, he would get protective and take her away. She was not a child, maybe named baby but definitely not a child so why was her father treating her like one?

A rich husband buying _dancing_ lessons for his bored wife meant one thing. Though he did "give lessons" before but he couldn't do it anymore, for babys sake he didn't; not wanting to hurt her he made an excuse much to the dismay of the wife, so Johnny spent the night with baby, being close as they could get; the moments he loved. _She_ seen baby leave his cabin, the wife who wanted lessons, she wanted payback because no one stands her up for some younger female who's barely legal and yes payback is what she done. There was a few things going missing in the residential area, a thief was there… and yes that wife told kellerman that she saw _that dancer _Johnny Castle steal from a few people, he wasn't going to tolerate a thief so Johnny got fired.

_Wanting to help for the good _that's what Baby lived by, and she wasn't going to stop now… to prove his innocence she admitted that she spent the night with him in the cabin, her father was furious not only did she lie to him but she admitted that she had been with this guy, the bad boy. His innocent baby girl probably promised the world but was just another notch, made him madder than anything but he couldn't cut the vacation short because his wife and Lisa would ask too many questions he didn't want answered. It didn't work; he was still fired, _all for nothing_,sacrificed her relationship with her dad, for nothing.

Johnny had left, there was no point of him staying there and she missed him, even though it only had been a day or two. It was the last night of the season, the talent show which Lisa was entering, Baby had to go and as usual she was put in the corner literally and emotionally; emotionally because her dad was giving her the cold shoulder, it did hurt she must admit but she wasn't going to give in and apologize for loving Johnny, that she wouldn't do. When the Finale came up, there he was… standing in front of her; arm stretched out silently asking for her hand, so she stood up and followed him. Making there way to the stage was nerve racking, wondering what he had in mind and why he was increasing his pace. As he spoke through the microphone about how they wanted him to change the last dance and that he was going to do things his way, it struck her… they were going to do _that_ dance. They done the dance with immense pride and fuelled with each others positive energies, which diffused through the room and got everyone else dancing.

Sam found out the truth behind Penny's situation and felt foolish that he jumped to the conclusion that it was all Johnnys fault; so he thought he'd make amends and apologize… in front of his daughter. Baby was quite happy that her father was no longer giving her the cold shoulder and that he had accepted his daughters friendship with a _bad boy_, and didn't hold anything against her love for him… finally she had been given her independence and no longer needed her dads word of approval of everything in life.

finish


End file.
